Mianhaeyo
by renakyu0209
Summary: Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana kita memulai semuanya karena kesalahan. Hingga aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam sampai kau pergi. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku mencintaimu. YeWook GS Rate M, atau jangan? #plak! *summary apa ini.. - - Chapter 4 datang.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mianhaeyo, Jalmeothaeso

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T+

Length : ?

Cast :

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Hwang KwangHee

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana kita memulai semuanya karena kesalahan. Hingga aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam sampai kau pergi. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

**Ryeowook PoV**

Aku mencintainya. Namja itu.. Ya, kalian bisa mengataiku gadis pemimpi karena mencintainya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya sampai seperti ini. Kami bukan teman dan dia tidak mengenalku. Hanya aku yang mengenalnya. Ah.. Bahkan ini tidak bisa dikatakan mengenal karena aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya.

Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya dengan Yesung. Dia adalah direktur di tempatku bekerja. Pewaris utama perusahaan CheonSa. Dia memiliki mata yang tajam, terkesan dingin dan tidak banyak bicara dengan para pegawainya. Dia hanya bicara banyak saat rapat dan berkumpul dengan temannya –kurasa-. Dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang saat ini masih kuliah di luar negeri.

Sedangkan aku? Aku Kim Ryeowook. Hanya yeoja biasa yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal saat aku baru saja duduk di bangku SMA tingkat dua. Sangat berbeda bukan? Bukan hanya berbeda, tetapi sangat sangat jauh.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapnya seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook?" suara khas sahabatku menyadarkanku.

Aku tersenyum lalu kembali menatap sajangnim muda yang berjalan menjauh itu. "Sampai aku betul-betul tidak bisa lagi menatapnya," jawabku asal.

"Cintamu betul-betul konyol," cibirnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh. Sahabatku -Eunhyuk- memang sering mengatakan hal itu.

"Carilah kekasih yang betul-betul mengenalmu. Kau cantik, masih banyak namja di korea ini, Wookie-ah.." nasihat Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi apa kau bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya jika kau terbiasa.."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Aku selesai makan. Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku sebelum manager Nam menegurku lagi," kataku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih bisa kudengar sedang memanggil namaku.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

"Aish!" gerutu seorang yeoja mungil sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Yeoja itu sedang menunggu Eunhyuk.

Berkali-kali yeoja itu mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk, tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak menanggapi panggilan telponnya. Pesan singkat yang telah dikirimnya lebih dari 10 kali pun tidak dibalas.

"Sebenarnya kau di mana, sih?" racaunya.

Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam, dan Eunhyuk belum juga datang. Padahal mereka telah berjanji untuk pergi jam tujuh tadi.

"Hah~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Bukan apa-apa, yeoja itu takut terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu ingkar janji.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja!" ujar yeoja itu bermonolog ria sambil bangkit dari kursi taman.

Yeoja itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit sepi. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya.

"Eoh?" matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja yang tak asing baginya.

Namja itu sedang berjalan dengan sempoyongan, seperti sedang mabuk.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat saat namja itu semakin dekat dengannya.

BRUK!

Hampir saja Ryeowook terjatuh saat tubuh namja itu menubruknya. Untunglah Ryeowook dengan cepat menahan tubuh namja itu.

"S-sajangnim?" panggil Ryeowook.

Yesung membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum miring pada Ryeowook.

Jantung Ryeowook terasa berdetak dengan cepat. Yeoja itu menelan salivanya susah payah.

"S-sajangnim, g-gwaenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook gugup.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Anio~"

"N-nde? Apa kau mabuk?"

"Antarkan aku!"titah Yesung dengan nada dingin.

"M-mwo?"

"Antarkan aku~" racau namja itu lagi.

Ryeowook menatap tanah. "Eodieyo?"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Hotel terdekat~"

PLUK!

Kepala Yesung terjatuh di bahu Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook terlalu terkejut. Matanya kini membulat sempurna.

"S-sajangnim?" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Eotteokhae?" gumam Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu terdiam.

"Eoh? Taksi!" Ryeowook tersadar saat melihat taksi yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Taksi itu pun berhenti dan dengan susah payah Ryeowook menuntun Yesung hingga masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

"Ahjussi, tolong antarkan ke hotel terdekat," kata Ryeowook.

SRET!

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook yang baru saja ingin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Sajangnim?"

"Kau ikutlah!" titah Yesung.

"N-nde? Ta-tapi-"

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"A-arasseo.." Ryeowook pun duduk di samping Yesung lalu menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah tubuh mungil Ryeowook menopang tubuh Yesung yang setengah sadar memasuki kamar yang baru saja dia pesan.

KLEK!

Akhirnya yeoja itu berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

"Aigo~ Mengapa dia bisa mabuk begini? Kemana mobilnya?" gerutu Ryeowook.

BRUK!

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuh Yesung di atas ranjang besar itu.

"Hah~ Akhirnya.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Dengan hati-hati yeoja itu membetulkan posisi tidur Yesung.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga yeoja mungil itu jatuh ke atas tubuh Yesung.

"Sa-sajangnim?"

"Temani aku…"

"M-mwo?" Ryeowook terbelalak.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak dengan cepat.

SRET!

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Yesung membalikkan posisi mereka hingga sekarang ia berada di atas Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu bergetar karena takut.

"S-sajangnim. J-jangan seperti ini…"

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku…" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

"S-sajangnim.. Kau sedang mabuk.."

"Ani!" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

Ryeowook semakin gemetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Sajangnim, jebal. Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang.."

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku ingin kau menemaniku!" kata Yesung tegas.

"J-jangan. Aku mohon. Lepaskan aku," pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan lebih tajam, lalu mencium yeoja itu kasar.

"Mmpph!" Ryeowook mulai memberontak. Tangannya memukul dada bidang Yesung agak kencang.

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan menahan tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku sangat tidak suka penolakan!" ucap Yesung.

"Andwae… Jebal andwae…" isak Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali tersenyum miring. Namja itu menyambar bibir mungil Ryeowook lagi. Tangan namja itu pun mulai meraba setiap inci tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis sambil terus berusaha memberontak.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." sisa tangisan itu masih terdengar.

"Eomma.. Appa.." lirih yeoja mungil itu.

Tubuh mungil yeoja itu bergetar hebat. Ia hanya terduduk meringkuk di atas ranjang besar itu. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut selimut putih tebal.

SRET!

Namja yang tidur di sampingnya menggeliat pelan.

Yeoja itu melirik sekilas. Dapat dilihatnya mata namja itu terbuka perlahan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" ucap namja itu tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum remeh lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Salahkan teman-temanku yang menaruh obat pada minumanku.." jawabnya santai.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya.

Sedangkan namja itu dengan santainya mengenakan bajunya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mian untuk yang semalam. Oh.. Apa aku merusak bajumu? Sebentar.." Yesung mengambil dompet dari saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Ryeowook masih menatap setiap gerak-gerik namja itu dalam diam.

"Ini! Kau bisa membeli beberapa baju dan sepatu bermerk dengan uang ini!" Yesung meletakkan uang itu di atas ranjang.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Yeoja mungil itu merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Yesung merapikan rambutnya sejenak lalu mengenakan jasnya.

"Aku pergi! Ah, ya! Jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh karyawan lain. Jika itu terjadi…" Yesung menatap tajam wajah Ryeowook. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan keselamatanmu!" ancamnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam.

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" isak Ryeowook lagi.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang namja tampan berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel.

"Satu kosong enam.. Satu kosong enam," gumamnya sambil melihat ke setiap pintu kamar di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Eoh? Ini dia!" katanya saat menemukan pintu bertuliskan 106.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sebelahnya.

"Dasar yeoja bodoh!" umpat namja yang baru keluar dari kamar tersebut, kemudian melangkah melewatinya.

"Itu.. Ah! Bukankah dia Kim Jongwoon? Sedang apa dia di sini?" gumamnya lagi.

Namja itu mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tujuannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih terdiam menatap uang yang tergeletak di ranjang. Air matanya seakan telah habis karena menangis semalaman.

"Don..?" gumamnya.

Dengan tubuh yang lemah dan menahan sakit di daerah bawah tubuhnya, yeoja itu turun dari ranjang dan mengambil semua pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas saat melihat bajunya yang telah sobek dan hanya celana panjangnya yang bisa ia kenakan. Dia pun memutuskan mengenakan baju handuk hotel yang tergantung di dekat lemari.

Yeoja itu melangkah menuju telpon yang terletak di atas meja kecil, melihat kertas daftar nomor panggilan di samping telpon itu, lalu menelpon ke bagian room service.

_"Selamat pagi, di sini dengan unit pelayanan kamar. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" _sapa seseorang di seberang line telpon.

"Maaf, apa bisa anda mengirimkan seorang pelayan wanita ke kamar satu kosong tujuh sekarang? Aku butuh bantuan," ujar Ryeowook lemah.

_"Ye! Saya akan mengirimkannya segera. Apa ada hal lain?" _tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Untuk sementara itu saja. Selebihnya akan saya sampaikan pada pelayan wanita itu nanti.." jawab Ryeowook.

_"Baik, kalau begitu. Mohon ditunggu," _sambungan itu pun terputus.

Ryeowook terduduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di kamar itu.

Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak mengingat kejadian semalam. Di mana Yesung memperlakukan dirinya dengan kasar dan memaksa. Dia betul-betul tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang selama ini dicintainya dapat berbuat seperti itu.

Mengingat tenaga Yesung yang terbilang kuat untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang mabuk membuatnya merasa bodoh.

Memang semalam namja itu meminum alkohol, tetapi tidak banyak. Namja itu hanya meminum beberapa gelas. Hanya saja taruhan yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan membuat namja itu harus meminum minuman yang telah dicampur dengan 'obat' yang membuatnya bisa seperti semalam.

"Babo!" rutuknya.

TING! TONG!

"Room service!" seru seseorang dari luar membuyarkan pikiran Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu pun berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Pelayan muda itu tampak terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook yang saat ini terlihat acak-acakan. Rambut Ryeowook terlihat basah, bibir yeoja mungil itu membengkak dan dapat terlihat luka di sudutnya. Pelayan itu juga bisa melihat tanda kemerahan tercetak di leher putih Ryeowook.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Y-ye.." sahut pelayan itu takut-takut. Ia pun masuk disusul Ryeowook yang menutup pintu.

"Tak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Meminta tolong?" tanya pelayan itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau membawa baju ganti atau jaket?"

"Baju ganti? Saya meletakkannya di loker," jawab pelayan itu.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Pelayan itu menatap Ryeowook. "Tapi.. Saya hanya membawa satu baju ganti. Memangnya ada apa? Apa nona tidak membawa baju ganti?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bajunya yang telah sobek.

"A-ah.. Kalau begitu.. Saya punya mantel. Nona bisa memakainya," kata yeoja itu ramah.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Ryeowook.

Pelayan itu mengangguk pasti. "Saya akan mengambilnya. Nona tunggu saja di sini!"

"Geurae.."

Pelayan itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Cheogiyo.." panggil Ryeowook, membuat pelayan itu berbalik.

"Ye?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Gamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu," kata Ryeowook tulus.

"Gwaenchanayo. Apa nona membutuhkan yang lainnya? Sarapan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan kembali secepatnya," kata Sungmin lalu kembali melangkah.

"Aneh.. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gumam Sungmin.

Ryeowook menunggu Sungmin dengan sabar hingga 10 menit kemudian akhirnya pelayan muda itu datang.

"Ini mantelnya, nona," Sungmin menyerahkan mantel pink miliknya pada Ryeowook.

"Gamsahamnida, Sungmin-ssi.. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok," kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil mantel itu.

"Tidak usah sungkan," sahut Sungmin ramah.

"Bisa kau menunggu sampai aku selesai bersiap?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan membersihkan kamar selagi nona bersiap-siap,"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Gamsahamnida," ujarnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin mulai membereskan kamar itu.

"Uang?" Sungmin bergumam bingung. Tak mau ambil pusing, yeoja itu meletakkan uang tersebut ke atas meja dengan tas Ryeowook.

Sungmin pun membersihkan kasur besar itu.

"Eoh?" yeoja itu terbelalak saat melihat darah yang menempel pada sprai.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia…"

"Sungmin-ssi? Waeyo?" Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo, nona.." Sungmin langsung membereskan sprai putih itu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang. "Ah.. Mianhae, nona. Tadi saya meletakkan uang yang ada di atas ranjang ini ke atas meja."

Ryeowook terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Itu bukan uangku. Uang itu akan ku kembalikan kepada pemiliknya."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan penasaran.

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Percayalah.." lirih Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Algaesso.."

"Aku mau pulang sekarang. Semalam aku tidak pulang. oh, ya. Namaku Ryeowook. Aku agak risih mendengarmu memanggilku nona, " ujar Ryeowook ramah sambil mengambil tas dan uang yang diberikan oleh Yesung.

Sungmin memperhatikan Ryeowook yang berjalan sedikit tersendat. "Apa kau sakit?"

Ryeowook tersenyum memaksa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Gwaenchanayo.."

Ryeowook kembali menghampiri Sungmin. "Ini!" Ryeowook menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu.."

"Ambillah!" paksa Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan meletakkan uang itu ke tangan yeoja tersebut. "Mian aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari itu. Gamsahamnida sudah membantuku," katanya tulus.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Ryeowook-ssi.."

"Gwaenchana. Aku pulang dulu. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama.

"Ah!" Ryeowook sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sungmin pun membuka pintu kamar dan…

BRUK!

"OMO! Ryeowook-ssi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong.. ^^

Rena dateng lagi bawa satu FF YeWook abal yang baru.. kebanyakan ga nih FF yang Rena tulis?

Kalo kebanyakan, yg ini Rena pending dulu.. Rena cuma mau kasih perkenalan aja..hehe.. #plak!

Hmm.. Rate M ga ya~?

Rena tunggu review tanpa bashnya.. kalo sedikit ya pending dulu..hehe..

Gomawo untuk yang udah mampir baca.. :D

Annyeong~ #deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mianhaeyo, Jalmeothaeso

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T+

Length : ?

Cast :

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Hwang KwangHee

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

.

.

.

Summary : Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana kita memulai semuanya karena kesalahan. Hingga aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam sampai kau pergi. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Preview~_**

_"Ah!" Ryeowook sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih._

_"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin._

_Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_Sungmin pun membuka pintu kamar dan…_

_BRUK!_

_"OMO! Ryeowook-ssi!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang namja pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa seorang yeoja yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dia shock. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami tindak kekerasan. Ada luka lebam di sudut bibir dan juga pergelangan tangannya," penjelasan dokter itu membuat sang namja bingung.

"Kekerasan?"

"Ye. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, untuk mengetahui apakah ada luka dalam atau tidak. Hasilnya akan segera keluar," ucap sang dokter itu lagi lalu beranjak meninggalkan pasien dan namja itu.

"Maaf. Anda harus mengisi data pasien. Bisa ikut saya ke bagian administrasi?" kata seorang perawat pada namja itu.

"Oh, ne.." namja itu mengambil tas Ryeowook dan pergi mengikuti perawat setelah melihat ke arah yeoja mungil itu sejenak.

.

.

.

"Ini kartu pengenal miliknya," namja tampan itu menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu pada perawat di hadapannya.

Perawat itu pun menerima kartu pengenal itu dan mulai menuliskan keterangan-keterangan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kami juga butuh data untuk wali pasien. Apakah anda walinya?" tanya perawat itu ramah.

Namja itu berpikir sejenak. "Ne. Saya walinya. Hwang Kwanghee imnida," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Perawat itu pun menuliskan nama namja itu, sementara namja itu hanya memperhatikan sambil berpikir.

"Ini kartu pengenalnya. Hasil pemeriksaan mungkin akan keluar beberapa jam lagi. Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat inap. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo. Gamsahamnida.." ucap Kwanghee sambil membungkuk.

Namja itu pun kembali melangkah ke tempat Ryeowook terbaring.

"Kim Ryeowook. Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongwoon?" gumam namja tampan itu sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian beberapa perawat datang untuk memindahkan Ryeowook ke kamar inap.

"Gamsahamnida.." ucap Kwanghee ramah.

Para perawat itu pun keluar kamar setelah selesai.

Kwanghee memilih duduk di samping ranjang.

"Yeoja yang manis. Sayang sekali wajahmu terluka.." namja itu bermonolog ria. "Aish~ Aku lapar. Padahal tubuhmu tidak terlalu berat, tapi cukup menguras tenagaku. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau kutinggal ke kantin sebentar? Hanya mencari makan sebentar.."

Kwanghee terkekeh. "Kau diam berarti tidak apa-apa. Hah~ Kurasa aku mulai gila.." lirih namja itu lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari apa yang bisa ia makan di kantin.

"Um.. Mungkin lebih baik aku makan jajangmyeon saja," putusnya.

Setelah memesan kopi dan satu porsi jajangmyeon, Kwanghee pun kembali ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya sebentar, kan?" katanya bermonolog lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook yang masih terlelap. "Apa orang yang pingsan karena shock akan tertidur lama? Sudah satu jam lebih.." gumamnya. "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku makan dulu.."

Namja itu pun membuka bungkusan makanannya dan mulai melahap isinya. "Lumayan juga.."

Kwanghee terus melahap jajangmyeon tersebut sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Hah~ Kenyangnya.. Kau masih betah tertidur?" Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook. Namja itu melihat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang diinfus. "Benar. Ini lebam. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau keluar dari kamar yang sama seperti namja itu?" namja tersebut bergerak mengusap tangan Ryeowook.

"Ah, ya!" Kwanghee seakan teringat sesuatu. Namja itu pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. "Yeoboseyo, Donghae-ah!"

"…"

"Ne. Mianhae. Aku hari ini tidak bisa datang. Tolong sampaikan pada Han PD.." ujar Kwanghee.

"…"

"Aku ada sedikit masalah di sini. Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Eoh.. Gomawo!" katanya lalu menutup telpon.

"Ugh!" lenguhan itu keluar dari arah yeoja yang sejak tadi tak sadarkan diri.

"Eoh? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kwanghee setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel coklatnya.

"Andwae.." lirih Ryeowook sambil membuka mata.

"Um? W-waeyo?" Kwanghee tampak panik saat melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat resah. Bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari dahi yeoja itu.

"Andwae.. Sajangnim. Jebal…" racau Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Air mata yeoja itu pun mulai menetes.

"Ya! Waeyo? Ryeowook-ssi!" Kwanghee yang panik segera menekan tombol yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Dowajuseyo.." isaknya.

"Bertahanlah, eoh? Dokter akan segera datang," kata Kwanghee sambil terus menekan tombol.

5 menit kemudian, dokter dan beberapa perawat pun datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang dokter sambil memasang stetoskopnya.

"Dia meracau. Ku kira dia sudah sadar tapi dia terus mengigau sambil menangis," jelas Kwanghee.

Seorang perawat menyuntikkan cairan yang bisa dipastikan obat penenang pada selang infus Ryeowook.

"Andwae~" terdengar sisa-sisa racauan Ryeowook yang mulai tenang lalu perlahan suara itu pun tergantikan oleh nafas Ryeowook yang teratur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kwanghee penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya," ujar dokter paruh baya itu.

Kwanghee pun mengangguk dan mengikuti sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kwanghee tak sabar setelah sampai di ruangan dokter.

Sang dokter menatap Kwanghee dengan serius. "Apa anda kekasihnya?" tanya dokter itu tiba-tiba.

Dahi Kwanghee mengerut karena bingung dengan pertanyaan dokter yang terbilang privasi itu. "Wae?" Kwanghee membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Anda harus bersabar. Nona Kim.. Dia.. Mengalami pemerkosaan.." Kwanghee terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"M-mwo?"

"Mianhae. Tapi saya harus menyampaikan ini. Selain itu, sepertinya dia juga mendapat perlakuan kasar," ujar dokter itu lagi.

Kwanghee terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ah.. Lalu.. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Shock yang dia alami cukup berat. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir. Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu mengganggu sistem otaknya. Untuk memastikannya, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan kembali saat dia telah sadar nanti."

"Begitu? Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu.." ucap Kwanghee seraya berdiri. Dia pun melangkah dengan lunglai ke kamar Ryeowook.

Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook yang masih tertidur. "Itukah yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Perlahan namja itu mengusap tangan Ryeowook. "Dia bahkan mengataimu yeoja bodoh tadi."

"Kim Ryeowook. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membantumu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalami hal yang sama seperti eomma.." ucapnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan yeoja itu menerawang ke langit-langit kamar lalu beralih ke samping ranjang.

"Um?" dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur di kursi samping ranjangnya. Kepala namja itu bergerak tak beraturan ke kanan dan kiri.

Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan namja itu lekat-lekat tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

"Ah!" Ryeowook terkejut saat namja itu hampir terjatuh.

"Hah~" namja itu membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia tersadar saat dirinya akan terjatuh. "Hoam~" dia menggeliat pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ryeowook ramah.

"Um.." namja itu mengangguk, belum sadar bahwa Ryeowook sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah?" kata Ryeowook lagi.

Namja itu kembali mengangguk namun detik berikutnya namja itu terbelalak dan menatap Ryeowook. "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kau siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Yeoja itu mencoba untuk duduk.

Namja di sampingnya berdiri dan hendak membantunya duduk, namun Ryeowook terlihat ketakutan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sedikit gemetar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantumu.." ucap namja itu saat tersadar.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu.." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ryeowook pun menatapnya. "Hwang Kwanghee imnida," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Dengan sedikit takut Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan itu. "Kim… Ryeowook imnida.." sahutnya.

"Tak perlu takut begitu.. Aku reporter," kata Kwanghee yang spontan membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"Ne?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan reporter usil.." kata Kwanghee terkekeh.

"Aku.. Ingin pulang.." lirih Ryeowook.

"Andwae! Kau masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan. Kau tertidur hampir dua hari."

"Mwo? Dua hari? Aku harus bekerja," kata Ryeowook.

"Andwae. Dengan tubuh lemah begitu, mana mungkin kau bisa konsentrasi bekerja!"

"Tapi-"

"Hubungi saja temanmu!"

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku melarangmu untuk pulang, tetapi kau memang harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut besok. Lagi pula ini sudah malam," kata Kwanghee memberi pengertian. Namja itu tersenyum. Ia pun memberikan tas milik Ryeowook. "Maaf aku membuka tasmu kemarin. Aku hanya mengambil kartu pengenalmu untuk keperluan administrasi kemarin."

Ryeowook langsung mencari ponselnya. Namun ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat ponselnya yang mati.

Kwanghee menyodorkan ponselnya. "Pakai saja punyaku kalau kau ingin menghubungi temanmu."

Ryeowook mendongak lalu mengambil ponsel putih tersebut. Dia pun langsung mengetikkan sejumlah digit nomor dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyukie-ah.." sapa Ryeowook.

"…"

"Eoh.. Mianhae mengganggumu malam-malam seperti ini. Sekarang aku sedang di rumah sakit," ucap Ryeowook.

_"Mwo?! Rumah sakit?!"_ pekikan Eunhyuk sampai terdengar tanpa harus menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Ya~ Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku hanya pingsan selama dua hari di sini.."

_"Mwo?! Pingsan dua hari?! Pantas saja kau tidak bisa dihubungi! Apa yang terjadi padamu, eoh?! Kau di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan ke sana!"_ racau Eunhyuk lagi. Terdengar suara gaduh yang bisa di pastikan kalau yeoja itu sambil bersiap sekarang.

"Tidak perlu ini sudah malam.." tolak Ryeowook halus.

_"Aku akan tetap ke sana sekarang! Suaramu terdengar berbeda! Kau harus bercerita padaku. Kirimkan nama rumah sakit tempatmu sekarang!"_ sergah Eunhyuk.

Kwanghee hanya terkekeh mendengar percakapan keduanya yang tidak sengaja terdengar.

"Arasseo.." lirih Ryeowook.

Telpon pun mati.

"Ini.. Terima kasih.." Ryeowook menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya.

Kwanghee mengambilnya.

"Temanku meminta alamat rumah sakit ini.."

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengarnya," sahut Kwanghee seraya mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Eunhyuk. "Sepertinya temanmu itu sangat tahu apa yang kau rasakan hanya dengan mendengar suaramu ya?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kami bersahabat sejak SMP. Dia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku."

Kwanghee mengangguk paham. "Aku sudah mengirim alamat rumah sakit ini. Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang. Biar aku yang menunggu temanmu. Besok kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan," nasihat Kwanghee.

"Gwaenchana. Kau bisa pulang."

"Saat ini posisiku adalah walimu! Jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kataku!" kata Kwanghee bernada final. Namja itu memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook dan sedikit menuntunnya untuk berbaring.

"Andwae!" pekik Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Yeoja tersebut terlihat ketakutan.

Kwanghee tertegun dan langsung menarik tangannya dari bahu mungil itu. "M-mianhae.. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku.."

Ryeowook langsung berbaring dan tidur membelakangi Kwanghee. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Gwaenchana..yo?" tanya Kwanghee pelan.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari arah yeoja itu.

Kwanghee terdiam. Namja itu memilih duduk di kursinya.

"Mian.." lirih Ryeowook.

Kwanghee menatap punggung Ryeowook. "Gwaenchana.. Istirahatlah. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu takut," sahut Kwanghee lembut.

Ryeowook masih menangis. Isakannya terdengar dengan samar.

'Uljima..' ucap Kwanghee dalam hati.

Ruangan itu pun hening setelah beberapa saat. Ryeowook tertidur dengan sisa isakannya yang masih terdengar. Kwanghee masih terdiam sambil menatap punggung Ryeowook.

SRET!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka lalu tertutup dengan pelan.

"Wookie-ah aku- Eoh? Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba saat melihat Kwanghee sambil berjalan mendekat.

Kwanghee berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. "Kwanghee imnida. Aku yang membawa Ryeowook-ssi ke sini," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah.. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk," balas Eunhyuk. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya padamu. Mungkin nanti dia akan menceritakannya sendiri. Dia baru saja tertidur setelah menangis tadi," kata Kwanghee.

"Menangis? Wae?"

Kwanghee tersenyum. "Dia pasti akan bercerita padamu, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. "Geurae. Aku akan menunggunya bangun jika kau memang tidak ingin memberitahuku," kata Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menceritakan hal yang tidak kuketahui secara lengkap. Aku takut salah. Ya.. Meskipun dokter sudah memberitahuku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya karena aku baru saja mengenalnya," jelas Kwanghee.

"Arasseo. Terima kasih kau sudah menolongnya," sahut Eunhyuk mengerti. "Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai pemeriksaan besok," tolak Kwanghee.

"Sekarang sudah ada aku. Kau bisa kembali besok, Kwanghee-ssi," kata Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchanayo.. Lagipula aku walinya untuk sementara waktu."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

.

.

**Ooo**

**.**

**.**

Seorang dokter dan perawat masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu diikuti Kwanghee.

"Annyeong haseyo, nona Kim," sapa dokter itu ramah.

"Annyeong haseyo, dokter," sahut Ryeowook.

Dokter itu tersenyum lalu memasang stetoskopnya. Dia pun mulai memeriksa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergetar saat tangan dokter tersebut menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Gwaenchanayo, nona Kim. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Tarik nafas.. hembuskan.. lakukan dengan perlahan," ucap dokter mencoba menenangkan.

Ryeowook pun memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti instruksi dari dokter tersebut.

"Sudah. Semuanya baik. Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu beristirahat dan meminum obat dengan teratur," kata dokter sambil melepaskan stetoskopnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," dokter itu berbalik. "Kita bicara di ruangan saya," ucapnya pelan pada Kwanghee.

Kwanghee mengangguk. "Aku keluar sebentar. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Kwanghee pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kwanghee-ssi. Lagipula sepertinya Wookie harus mengatakan sesuatu padaku," sahut Eunhyuk sambil melirik ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Gwanchana. Ah.. Tolong belikan makanan untuk Hyukie saat kau kembali nanti. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Geurae. Akan kubelikan," Kwanghee pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruangan dokter.

Tok.. Tok!

Kwanghee mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu

"Masuklah!" ujar sang pemilik ruangan.

Kwanghee pun masuk.

"Duduklah!" titah dokter itu.

Kwanghee menurut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"

"Anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kondisi fisik nona Kim tidak parah. Hanya luka lebam yang bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi.. Dia sepertinya mengalami trauma," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Trauma? Apa hal itu membahayakannya?" tanya Kwanghee tiba-tiba panik.

"Dia menjadi takut bila disentuh oleh lelaki. Hanya bila disentuh. Untuk sementara hal ini tidak membahayakan sistem otaknya, karena ini trauma kecil. Namun akan berbahaya jika tidak melakukan terapi secara teratur."

"Terapi?"

"Ne. Orang yang terkena phobia seperti nona Kim bisa sembuh jika melakukan terapi secara teratur. Dia hanya perlu terbiasa berinteraksi dengan namja."

"Arasseo. Jadwalkan saja terapi untuknya. Ah, ya. Kapan dia bisa pulang?"

"Berhubung tidak terdapat luka yang serius, besok dia sudah bisa kembali. Tapi kusarankan untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian," pesan dokter.

"Syukurlah. Gamsahamnida, dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Kwanghee.

"Ne. Saya akan mengabarkan jadwal terapi untuknya nanti malam," sahut dokter itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk. Kedua yeoja itu sama-sama terdiam setelah Ryeowook menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yeoja mungil itu menangis.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia terlalu shock mendengar cerita Ryeowook. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Ini salahku…" lirih Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. "Ani.. Ini bukan salahmu, Hyukie-ah…"

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak tertidur dan datang menemuimu, ini tidak akan terjadi," racau Eunhyuk lagi sambil menangis.

"Hyukie-ah.."

"Aku memang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dengan nyenyak saat itu?" rutuk Eunhyuk pada diri sendiri.

"Aniya.." ucap Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Babo!" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "Pukul aku, Wookie-ah!"

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. "Ani! Hajima, Hyukie-ah.. Geumanhae.." yeoja itu memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Jangan seperti ini, Hyukie-ah.."

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Mianhae.." isak Eunhyuk.

"Nan gwaenchana.. Uljima, eoh? Aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Wookie-ah.."

Kedua yeoja itu menangis dengan kencang.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, membuat keduanya tersadar dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata mereka.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Kwanghee pelan.

"Kwanghee-ssi. Gomawo," ujar Eunhyuk.

Kwanghee tersenyum. "Cheonma.. Sudahlah. Ada kabar baik. Kau sudah boleh pulang besok, nona Kim," kata namja itu.

"Geuraeyo?" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Dokter bilang kau harus terapi," kata Kwanghee lagi membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bingung.

"Terapi? Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kwanghee berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

Kwanghee menarik kembali tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Untuk itu," katanya singkat.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang juga tak mengerti.

"Kau mengelami trauma sehingga kau mengira setiap laki-laki yang menyentuhmu adalah ancaman bagimu. Bahkan kau takut saat dokter memeriksamu tadi," jelas Kwanghee.

"Tidak perlu terapi. Aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk membuat jadwal terapi untukmu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku walimu Kim Ryeowook!" potong Kwanghee cepat.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Kwanghee dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk terapi seperti itu," lirih Ryeowook.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku walimu? Jadi kau hanya perlu terapi.."

"Kita bahkan baru saling kenal. Bagaimana aku-"

"Bukankah kau bekerja? Aku tidak bilang ini gratis. Aku hanya meminjamkan uangku padamu," ucap Kwanghee yang mengerti.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Wookie-ah. Kau harus terapi! Aku yang akan menemanimu, eoh?" kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Seorang reporter akan terkena masalah jika libur terlalu lama," canda Kwanghee.

"Kau reporter?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kwanghee mengangguk. Namja itu memakai mantel coklatnya. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ne?" pesannya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." kata Ryeowook.

Sesaat Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook lekat, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Ah.. Ne.." sahut Kwanghee saat tersadar lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

BLAM!

Kwanghee menutup pintu kamar lalu bersandar sejenak dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Namja itu melihat ke dalam kamar melalui kaca yang menempel di pintu.

"Eomma.. Kenapa kalian terlihat mirip?" gumamnya sebelum melangkah menjauh dari pintu.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Ryeowook dengan takut-takut memasuki gedung kantornya. Matanya menatap ke segala arah. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Wookie-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk dari arah depan.

Ryeowook mendongak dan tersenyum. Eunhyuk bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kajja!" Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. Merekapun melangkah bersama menuju ke ruangan mereka bekerja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya berulang kali.. Tidak perlu, Hyukie-ah," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Bukankah dokter bilang akan lebih baik jika kau ditemani? Jadi apa salahnya jika aku tinggal denganmu untuk beberapa saat?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan tidak terjadi apapun padaku, kan? Lagi pula aku hanya trauma, Hyukie-ah.." kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Ck! Kau selalu berkata hanya trauma. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu kalau trauma itu juga berbahaya?" sahut Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook terdiam saat matanya tak sengaja beradu tatap dengan Yesung. Yesung tampak mengeluarkan smirknya. Dan itu membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Ryeowook sontak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wookie-ah.. Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"A-ani. Aku hanya- Hoek!"

"Eoh? Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Aku.. Hoek!"

"Kaja, kita ke toilet!"

Eunhyuk menuntun Ryeowook dengan cepat menuju toilet terdekat.

"Hoek!"

"Gwaenchanayo?" Eunhyuk menekan tengkuk Ryeowook.

"Hah~" Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tidak memuntahkan apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Sudah beberapa hari seperti ini. Kurasa hari ini lebih mual dari sebelumnya," jawab Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan serius. Yeoja itu tampak berpikir keras. "Neo.. Apa.. Kau sudah ke dokter?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya aku masuk angin. Gwaenchana.."

'Wookie-ah..' Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aish~ Kepalaku pusing sekali. Sepertinya aku hanya sanggup bekerja setengah hari," kata Ryeowook.

"Kita ke dokter!"

"Nde? Jadwal terapiku besok, Hyukie-ah. Bukan hari ini…"

"Kita harus ke dokter sekarang!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya~ Aku tidak apa-apa!" protes Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menunggu hasil chek up yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Ryeowook di depan ruang dokter saat Kwanghee datang dengan seorang namja.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kwanghee to the point setelah sampai di hadapan 2 yeoja itu.

"Kwanghee-ssi?" Ryeowook tampak terkejut saat melihat Kwanghee datang.

"Aku yang memanggilnya ke sini," kata Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

"Nde? Aku kan tidak apa-apa, Hyukie.. Kenapa kau memanggilnya?" protes Ryeowook.

"Dia walimu, kan?" ucap Eunhyuk asal.

"Aish!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kwanghee lagi.

"Kami sedang menunggu hasilnya. Dia mengeluh mual dan pusing," jawab Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi dia membawaku ke mari.."

"Ya! Kau ini betul-betul polos ya? Aku mencemaskanmu! Kau mengalami tanda-tanda yang membuatku takut!" sergah Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya tanda-tanda apa?! Justru kau yang membuatku takut!" tukas Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya. Semoga tidak ada hal yang serius," kata Kwanghee menengahi. "Oh, ya. Kenalkan. Ini Lee Donghae. Dia rekan kerjaku," Kwanghee memperkenalkan namja yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam di dekatnya.

Namja yang bernama Donghae itu membungkuk. "Annyeong haseyo," sapanya ramah.

Eunhyuk terpaku menatap namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Ryeowook imnida," sahut Ryeowook. Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk yang terdiam. "A-ah.. Ini Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja dia Eunhyuk atau Hyukie. Dia sahabatku. Dan dia belum punya kekasih."

Kalimat terakhir Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan refleks mendelik pada Ryeowook, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa renyah.

Ryeowook yang memberikan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Seperti kau sudah memiliki kekasih saja!" cibir Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian dokter pun datang ke arah mereka.

"Eoh, uisanim? Eotthaeyo? Apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Ryeowook tak sabar.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Sialahkan masuk ke ruangan saya, nona Kim!"

Ryeowook pun menurut. Yeoja itu masuk mengikuti dokter dan duduk berseberangan dengan dokter itu.

"Ini.. Hasil pemeriksaan anda," dokter itu menyerahkan kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan Ryeowook setelah menghela nafas berat.

Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"I-ini…" Ryeowook tergagap.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ryeowook berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Eotthae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Ryeowook keluar.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Ya! Katakan sesuatu!" desak Eunhyuk. Tak sabar, Eunhyuk merampas kertas putih yang digenggam Ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian air mata yeoja cantik itu menetes. "Eotteokhae?" lirihnya seperti putus asa. Dengan lemas ia terduduk di kursi.

"Wae?" tanya Kwanghee bingung seraya mengambil kertas dari tangan Eunhyuk. "Ryeowook-ssi, neo-" Kwanghee tak mampu berkata apa pun saat membaca hasil pemeriksaan tersebut.

"Aku hamil.." lirih Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah bergulir. "Hyukie-ah.. Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini berita bahagia?" Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang telah terisak.

"Eotteokhae, Wookie-ah~" racau Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchana.. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukie-ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau menemaniku. Kau sahabatku, kan? Anak ini pasti akan tumbuh sehat. Bukankah kau selalu mengharapkan memiliki keponakan dariku? Uljima~" ujar Ryeowook menenangkan, meskipun hatinya sendiri tengah kalut dan air matanya bertambah deras. Yeoja manis itu memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah.. Mianhae.." racau Eunhyuk.

Kwanghee hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Namja itu pun bingung.

"Sepertinya kita harus membantunya," gumam Donghae pelan.

Kwanghee menatap Donghae tak mengerti. Namun Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo~ ^^

Rena datang lagi nihh.. kali ini bawa Mianhaeyo chapter 2.. hehe..

Makasih banget buat yang kemarin udah nyempatin untuk review.. Rena seneng kalian merespon dengan baik..

Dan maaf kali ini Ryeowook kembali menderita.. haha.. #digiling

Naikin rate? Mungkin nanti ya.. :) #plak!

Oya, ada yang tanya Hwang Kwanghee itu yang di ZE:A atau bukan, jawabannya iya..hehe..

Mungkin karakter Kwanghee di drama To The Beautiful You memang agak *ehem* lambai-lambai, tapi di sini Rena coba bikin karakter yang 180° berbeda dari drama itu..hehe.. kenapa? Karena Rena liat postur tubuh dia cocok untuk pekerjaan dia di FF ini.. Dan kenapa gak pake member SJ lain untuk jadi orang ketiga? Gak tau kenapa Rena cuma pengen suasana baru aja ko.. hehe..

Maaf kalo cerita ini gak sesuai sama harapan kalian dan banyak typo..

Terakhir, Rena tetap mengharapkan review tanpa bash dari kalian walau hanya setitik..

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mampr baca.. :D

Annyeong~ #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Mianhaeyo, Jalmeothaeso

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T+

Length : ?

Cast :

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Hwang KwangHee

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

.

.

.

Summary : Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana kita memulai semuanya karena kesalahan. Hingga aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam sampai kau pergi. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Preview~_**

_"Aku hamil.." lirih Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah bergulir. "Hyukie-ah.. Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini berita bahagia?" Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang telah terisak._

_"Eotteokhae, Wookie-ah~" racau Eunhyuk._

_"Gwaenchana.. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukie-ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa selama kau menemaniku. Kau sahabatku, kan? Anak ini pasti akan tumbuh sehat. Bukankah kau selalu mengharapkan memiliki keponakan dariku? Uljima~" ujar Ryeowook menenangkan, meskipun hatinya sendiri tengah kalut dan air matanya bertambah deras. Yeoja manis itu memeluk Eunhyuk erat._

_"Mianhae, Wookie-ah.. Mianhae.." racau Eunhyuk._

_Kwanghee hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Namja itu pun bingung._

_"Sepertinya kita harus membantunya," gumam Donghae pelan._

_Kwanghee menatap Donghae tak mengerti. Namun Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Ryeowook masih terduduk di atas ranjang kecilnya. Air matanya telah kering. Sudah tujuh jam lebih yeoja itu terdiam tanpa ditemani siapapun. Hari bahkan telah beranjak malam. Dia menolak saat Eunhyuk memaksa untuk menemaninya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya lirih.

DRRT.. DRRT..

Ryeowook menatap ponsel yang diletakkan di atas bantalnya. Ia meraihnya, melihat nama si penelpon sesaat sebelum menerima telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya pelan.

_"Ryeowook-ssi. Gwaenchanayo?"_ suara bass namja di seberang terdengar lembut.

"Um.. Gwaenchanayo, Kwanghee-ssi…" lirih Ryeowook.

Terdiam sejenak.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

_"Ani. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Apa kau sudah makan?"_ tanya Kwanghee.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kwanghee-ssi," jawab Ryeowook.

_"Jangan begitu. Setidaknya kau harus makan untuk bayimu, kan? Aku akan ke tempatmu. Kita makan di luar. Tunggu aku, ne?"_ ujar Kwanghee lalu memutuskan telpon.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan.

Yeoja itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi kecilnya untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya agar sedikit segar. Biar bagaimana pun, yeoja manis itu tidak mau terlihat mengkhawatirkan meskipun dia tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Sejenak Ryeowook menatap pantulan wajahnya dari kaca. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" gumamnya sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kasurnya.

TOK TOK!

"Ryeowook-ssi!" panggil seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak adalah Kwanghee dari arah pintu.

Ryeowook menatap pintu sebentar sebelum memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Ryeowook-ssi!" panggil namja itu.

"Ne~" sahut Ryeowook. Yeoja itu beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Entah karena hal apa Kwanghee menghela nafas lega.

"Annyeong…" Ryeowook menyapa Kwanghee dengan senyuman yang dia buat semanis mungkin.

Kwanghee tersenyum. "Kaja!" ajak Kwanghee.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir manis di sisi jalan.

"Cha!" Kwanghee membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

"Gamsahamnida," ujar Ryeowook.

BLAM!

Kwanghee menutup pintu itu lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. Namja tersebut memutar starter mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gasnya setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kwanghee.

"Terserah kau saja.." jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

Kwanghee mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… Kita ke rumah makan langgananku saja. Di sana ada ramyeon yang enak," katanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kwanghee menatap wajah Ryeowook sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama lima belas menit dalam diam, mereka pun sampai di rumah makan yang mereka tuju.

"Cha! Kita sampai!" kata Kwanghee seraya membuka pintu mobil.

Ryeowook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hatinya ragu untuk keluar dari mobil saat melihat tempat yang lumayan mewah di depannya.

"Turunlah!" titah Kwanghee membuat Ryeowook tersadar bahwa namja tersebut telah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Wae? Kita sudah sampai di sini.." tanya Kwanghee heran.

"Kau bilang ingin makan ramyeon," ujar Ryeowook.

Kwanghee terkekeh. "Ramyeon di sini enak sekali. Ayolah~" bujuknya.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak, Kwanghee-ssi.." tandas Ryeowook.

"Ini gratis untukmu. Aku yang traktir. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat," kata Kwanghee.

Ryeowook mendongak. "Biaya rumah sakit saja-"

"Cepatlah turun sebelum aku menyeretmu secara paksa, Kim Ryeowook!" potong Kwanghee tetap.

Dan ancaman itu berhasil. Seperti yang kita tahu, Ryeowook masih dalam tahap pengobatan untuk traumanya. Yeoja itu dengan cepat menjejakkan kakinya ke atas tanah sebelum namja tampan di dekatnya betul-betul menyentuhnya.

Sebetulnya kondisi trauma Ryeowook memang berkurang. Setidaknya yeoja tersebut tidak takut saat harus diperiksa oleh dokter dan berjabat tangan dengan namja. Hanya saja untuk sentuhan secara tiba-tiba, yeoja tersebut belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

Kwanghee tersenyum menang. Namja itu menutup pintu mobil. Lalu mengajak Ryeowook masuk setelah mengunci mobilnya.

Mereka memilih meja yang terletak di dekat kaca.

"Kami pesan dua ramyeon dan teh hijau saja," ucap Kwanghee pada pelayan yang menyodorkan buku menu.

"Ye," sahut pelayan tersebut lalu pergi.

Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menatap ke arah luar kaca.

"Jadi… Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kwanghee membuka perbincangan.

Ryeowook melepaskan pandangannya dan beralih menatap Kwanghee lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Menjadi seorang ibu adalah impian setiap wanita.."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau bahagia?" terka Kwanghee.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya itu yang ada di hati kecilku.."

"Tapi aku takut pikiran yang lain lebih mempengaruhimu," tandas Kwanghee.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kwanghee-ssi. Kau tahu masalahku sejak awal. Tapi kau masih melihatku di sini, kan?"

Kwanghee mengangguk. "Ya… Aku hanya bisa mengawasimu agar kau tidak berbuat bodoh!"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti yeoja bodoh? Bukankah yang bodoh itu kau? Menolongku tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas," cibir Ryeowook.

"Apa menolong orang lain harus memiliki alasan?"

"Memang tidak. Tapi kita tidak saling mengenal saat kau menolongku."

Kwanghee terkekeh. "Baiklah… Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku adalah bintang yang jatuh dari surga yang ditugaskan untuk menolongmu?"

"Mwo? Alasan macam apa itu?" Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tertawa? Akhirnya hari ini aku melihatmu tertawa," celetuk Kwanghee.

Ryeowook langsung terdiam mencengar ucapan Kwanghee. Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis. "Kwanghee-ssi.."

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal gomawo," ucap Ryeowook tulus. "Aku… Akan menemuinya."

"Nugu?"

"Ayah anak ini.."

Pernyataan Ryeowook barusan mampu membuat bibir Kwanghee terkatup rapat.

"Aku akan memberitahunya. Hanya memberitahunya. Aku ingin membuatnya bertanggung jawab, tapi aku.. Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mengandung anaknya…"

"Ryeowook-ssi…"

Ryeowook menatap Kwanghee dengan tatapan serius dan senyuman lembutnya. "Aku… Mencintainya. Aku mencintai namja itu jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Mungkin. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku. Saat ini jujur saja aku memang bimbang. Tapi kata hatiku seakan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan hal ini pada laki-laki itu. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mengikuti arus ini, meskipun aku tidak tahu ke mana aku akan dibawa. Jika nanti dia memintaku untuk pergi, aku akan pergi-"

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia memintamu menggugurkannya?" tanya Kwanghee tajam.

"Menggugurkannya sama saja dengan membunuhku. Aku akan mempertahankannya. Apa pun yang terjadi," putus Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata dengan lembut.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu," pelayan yang baru datang itu memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Dan makanan itu terasa hambar di lidah mereka.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Kwanghee membanting beberapa lembar kertas yang baru saja dibacanya ke hadapan Donghae.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan ini, Lee Donghae?" tanya Kwanghee tajam.

Donghae mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya dengan caraku," ujar namja tampan itu pelan.

"Dengan cara apa, huh? Dengan cara membuat namanya tersebar di media, begitu?" ujar Kwanghee sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyebut namanya dan memuat fotonya!"

"Kau pikir para reporter lain akan puas hanya dengan sebuah artikel? Mereka akan terus menggalinya sampai tuntas!"

"Kwanghee-ah~"

"Pikirkan perasaannya, Hae! Bagaimana jika nanti nyawanya terancam? Kim Jongwoon bukan orang yang bisa kita permainkan!"

"Lalu Kim Ryeowook? Apa yeoja itu bisa dipermainkan olehnya?!" sergah Donghae sengit.

Kwanghee terdiam.

"Setidaknya jika berita ini naik, namja itu akan berpikir bahwa tidak semua orang bisa dia perlakukan dengan seenaknya!"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Aku akan tetap mengajukan artikel ini meskipun kau memaksaku untuk tidak melakukannya!" kata Donghae tegas. Namja itu berjalan melewati Kwanghee yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dia akan menemuinya," tandas Kwanghee.

Langkah Donghae terhenti.

Kwanghee membalikkan badannya. "Ryeowook-ssi akan menemui laki-laki itu. Setidaknya.. Kau bisa memikirkan lagi berita itu sampai setelah Ryeowook menemuinya. Lihat hasilnya, dan kau boleh berbuat sesukamu setelah itu."

Donghae tertunduk melihat kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya sesaat.

"Baik! Aku akan menunggunya. Jika Kim Jongwoon memberi respon tidak baik, aku akan bergerak!"

"Pikirkanlah dulu, Donghae-ah…"

"Aku akan melindungi yeoja itu. Apa pun yang terjadi!" putus Donghae.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Yeoja itu menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengusap perutnya. "Aegi-ah.. Kau harus kuat, eoh? Kau harus kuat demi eomma. Kita akan bertemu dengan appa," lirihnya.

Yeoja itu pun melangkah mendekati gerbang tinggi di hadapannya lalu menekan bel yang menempel di tembok.

_"Annyeong haseyo?"_ sapa seseorang dari intercom.

"Annyeong haseyo. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon sajangnim," sahut Ryeowook sesopan mungkin.

_"Ada perlu apa?"_

"Katakan saja Kim Ryeowook ingin bertemu."

_"Baik, nona. Mohon menunggu sebentar,"_ maid tersebut pergi untuk sementara waktu.

Ryeowook menunggunya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

_"Silahkan masuk, nona,"_ maid tersebut menekan tombol dan gerbang besar itu pun terbuka.

"Gamsahamnida," sahut Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu melangkah masuk menyusuri halaman rumah yang besar itu. Selama dia berjalan, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa yeoja tersebut sangat mengagumi suasana di kanan-kirinya hingga dia telah sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Annyeong haseyo, agassi," sapa seorang maid yang telah berdiri di pintu.

Ryeowook membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeong haseyo."

"Mari, lewat sini," ujar maid itu ramah. Ia menunjukkan jalan untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengikuti maid di depannya tanpa bertanya hingga mereka sampai di ruang tengah.

Maid tersebut menunduk, "Silahkan, nona…" ujarnya lalu menjauh –tak ingin mengganggu tuannya.

Ryeowook menegakkan wajahnya dan tampaklah olehnya seorang namja muda yang tengah menutup majalah bisnis dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Yesung dingin.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. "Aku.. Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku…"

Yesung menyesap teh paginya lalu menatap Ryeowook. "Wae? Apa uang waktu itu kurang?"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. "Mwo?"

"Kalau bukan uang lalu apa?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau… aku… Aku hamil," ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Yesung sedikit terperanjat. Namun namja itu dengan cepat menstabilkan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. "Lalu? Mengapa kau datang padaku?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung. "Anakmu. Aku mengandung anakmu…"

Yesung tertawa jahat. Namja itu berdiri dari posisinya. "Anakku? Kau yakin itu anakku?"

"M-mwo?"

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. "Aku bertanya, apa kau yakin itu anakku? Ya.. Meskipun saat itu aku merasa memang namja pertama yang menidurimu, tapi apa kau yakin kau tidak bermain dengan namja manapun lagi?"

PLAK!

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ryeowook menampar keras pipi Yesung.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Jongwoon!" ujar Ryeowook geram. Air mata yeoja tersebut mulai menetes.

Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang bergetar karena Yesung berdiri dekat dengannya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan tubuhku pada siapapun! Aku menjaganya untuk masa depanku! Dan kau merusaknya!" kata Ryeowook tajam.

"Lalu? Kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"Ani!" tukas Ryeowook. "Aku tidak meminta orang sepertimu untuk bertanggung jawab! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini!" Ryeowook melempar amplop coklat kecil ke hadapan Yesung.

Tanpa melihatpun Yesung tahu, apa isi amplop itu. Uang yang pernah dia berikan tempo hari.

"Aku pergi!" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya.

GREP!

Tubuh Ryeowook semakin bergetar saat Yesung menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Andwae…" lirih yeoja itu.

Yesung mencengkram dagu Ryeowook dengan keras. "Dengarkan aku! Tidak akan ada yang percaya denganmu! Gugurkan, atau kau tidak akan selamat!" ancam Yesung.

"S-shireo!" tolak Ryeowook langsung.

"Mwo?! Kau-"

Yesung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"KIM JONGWOON!" bentakan seseorang membuat Yesung melepaskan genggamannya dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terduduk dengan lemas. Wajahnya telah basah karena air mata dan keringat dingin.

"A-aboji…"

Namja paruh baya yang baru saja datang itu mendekat lalu menampar Yesung. "Seperti itu aku mengajarkanmu, huh?!"

Yesung terdiam. Namja itu memegang pipinya yang terasa perih karena terkena tamparan dua kali.

"Apa benar kau menghamili yeoja ini?!" tanya Tn. Kim seraya menunjuk pada Ryeowook.

"A-aku…"

"APA BENAR YEOJA INI MENGANDUNG ANAKMU?!" bentak Tn. Kim.

"A-aku… Itu kecelakaan, appa. Aku tidak sengaja…"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Kau selalu membuat onar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Nikahi dia!" putus Tn. Kim.

Ryeowook mendongak. Yeoja tersebut terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba itu.

"Mwo?! Shireo! Andwae!" tolak Yesung.

"Neo-"

"Sajangnim…" panggil Ryeowook lirih. "Gwaenchanayo…" ujar yeoja itu lalu berdiri.

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini saja. Tapi aku tidak akan menggugurkannya," isak Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Aku akan pergi jika dia menginginkan aku untuk pergi… Tapi kumohon, jangan memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku," Ryeowook berlutut di hadapan Tn. Kim sambil menangis.

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu keluarga ini. Akan keluar dari pekerjaanku…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memegang pundak mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh. Tampak olehnya seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum padanya. Yeoja tersebut menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"Kau harus menikahinya jika masih ingin memanggilku appa!" putus Tn. Kim dengan nada final.

"Appa-"

"Sungmin-ah.. Antarkan dia ke ruanganku. Aku akan menyusul," ujar Tn. Kim.

"Ne, samcon," sahut yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu. "Rasakan!" umpatnya pada Yesung lalu beralih pada Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Kaja, Ryeowook-ssi!"

Sungmin menuntun Ryeowook perlahan menuju ruangan seperti yang diperintahkan Tn. Kim barusan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana. Tapi.. Kau.."

"Aku sepupunya. Aku anak dari adik laki-laki ibunya," kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Lalu waktu itu?"

"Ah~ Hotel itu milik orang tuaku. Aku diperintahkan untuk mengawasi hotel itu oleh orang tuaku. Jadi aku menyamar sebagai pelayan. Apa aku berhasil? Ternyata menjadi pelayan itu sangat seru! Aku suka," celoteh Sungmin.

"Begitukah?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook. "Maafkan sepupuku," ujarnya.

Ryeowook balas menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Aku akan bercerita lagi nanti. Setelah samcon berbicara denganmu, eoh? Samcon orang yang baik. Percayalah! Dia tidak segalak wajahnya. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Setelah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sungmin panjang lebar saat tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu coklat.

Sungmin membuka pintu coklat tersebut dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. "Tunggulah di dalam. Samcon akan datang sebentar lagi."

Ryeowook dengan patuh masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Yeoja itu hanya berdiri dengan gugup. Sisa air matanya masih terlihat di kedua matanya yang sembab.

"Samcon?" terdengar suara Sungmin dari arah luar.

"Dia di dalam?" kali ini terdengar suara berat seorang namja.

"Ne."

CKLEK!

Pintu coklat itu terbuka.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook membungkuk pada sosok pria paruh baya yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Duduklah!" titah pria itu lembut sambil menunjuk pada sofa coklat di tengah ruangan.

"N-ne.." sahut Ryeowook patuh.

Tn. Kim ikut duduk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Joneun… Kim Ryeowook imnida," jawab Ryeowook sambil menunduk karena takut.

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook sejenak. "Benar kau mengandung cucuku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tapi… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Jongwoon sajang. Aku hanya… Hanya ingin memberitahunya. Itu saja," ujar Ryeowook jujur seraya menatap namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Begitukah?"

"N-ne. Maaf jika aku mengganggu ketenangan di rumah ini, sajangnim. Maaf aku telah menampar putramu tadi," Ryeowook menunduk dalam.

Tn. Kim tersenyum penuh arti sebentar. "Kau bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

"N-ne, sajangnim."

"Geurae… Kalau begitu, kuberi waktu dua minggu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu dari perusahaan kami. Kau tidak boleh lagi bekerja," kata Tn. Kim.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya memang sudah siap untuk keluar dari perusahaan milik keluarga tersebut. "Algaesseo, sajangnim."

"Dan jangan memanggilku sajangnim lagi. Panggil aku appa!"

"Ne, app-" Ryeowook terkejut dan refleks mendongak. "A-appa?"

Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Maafkan putraku…" ucapnya.

"Sajangnim…"

"Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik. Aku yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menikahlah dengannya," ujar Tn. Kim penuh harap.

"Tapi, sajangnim. Putra anda-"

"Dia akan menikahimu. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya," kata Tn. Kim bernada final.

"Sajangnim. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini karena merasa kasihan padaku," lirih Ryeowook.

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Ani. Ini untuk menebus dosaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau bisa merubah putraku kelak. Dan ini demi dirinya. Dia sudah seharusnya belajar bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi.. Aku… Aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, sajangnim. Aku merasa-"

"Tidak ada batasan materi untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang tulus untuk menghangatkan keluargaku lagi. Pribadi yang seperti mendiang istriku."

"Nde?"

"Kita akan memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bercerita. Kau akan mendengarnya suatu saat. Baik itu dariku, Sungmin, Yesung, atau orang lain. Sekarang yang lebih penting, kau harus beristirahat dengan cukup. Aku akan memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk menjagamu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Sungmin akan mengantarmu," kata Tn. Kim panjang lebar.

"Ne, sajangnim. Gamsahamnida," Ryeowook berdiri lalu membungkuk dalam. "Annyeong haseyo."

"Ku harap saat kita bertemu lagi, kau bisa memanggilku appa," ucap Tn. Kim.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan membungkuk sekali lagi, meninggalkan Tn. Kim yang menatap Ryeowook dari belakang, sampai yeoja tersebut menutup pintu.

"Apa kalian yang mengirimkannya untuk keluarga ini? Aku berjanji, kesalahanku tidak akan terulang lagi," Tn. Kim bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti sesuai perintah Ryeowook.

"Bukan. Ini flat yang kusewa. Orang sepertiku tidak sanggup membeli rumah, Sungmin-ssi," sahut Ryeowook.

"Panggil saja aku Sungmin atau Minnie. Ini kecil sekali. Tapi tenang saja. Kurasa beberapa hari lagi paman akan menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di rumahnya," kata Sungmin.

Ryeowook menunduk.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Sepertinya kedatanganku malah membuat keluarga Kim sajangnim terusik."

"Aniya~ Kau justru akan membawa perubahan besar di rumah paman. Aku yakin itu!" kata Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Tidakkah kau berniat mengajakku masuk ke dalam?" celetuk Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tersadar.

"A-ah… Tapi…"

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar.

"Sungmin-ssi!" Ryeowook menyusulnya dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin melihat kamar tempatmu tidur…" pinta Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Ryeowook berjalan mendahului Sungmin dan membuka pintu flatnya. "Silahkan masuk, nona Lee.."

"Geurae.. Annyeong haseyo!" celoteh Sungmin seraya melepaskan sepatunya. "Woaah~" Sungmin terperangah melihat isi flat kecil tersebut. Meskipun tempatnya kecil, flat itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan nuansa ungu yang cantik.

"Maaf, tidak ada sofa. Kau bisa duduk di kasurku," kata Ryeowook ramah.

"Duduk di lantai saja. Tidak masalah. Kau lupa kalau aku ini pelayan?" canda Sungmin.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya punya teh."

"Gwaenchanayo~" sahut Sungmin sambil duduk di hadapan sebuah meja.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. "Aku yatim piatu, jika kau belum tahu," ujar Ryeowook seraya meletakkan dua cangkir teh ke atas meja dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida," Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu. Maksudku.. Apa tidak ada keluargamu yang lain?"

"Eopseo. Aku tidak punya saudara lain. Aku hanya punya seorang sahabat sejak SMP. Mungkin saat ini dia keluargaku," jelas Ryeowook.

"Mianhae…"

"Gwaenchanayo… Ah! Jamshimanyo!" Ryeowook berdiri lalu melangkah menuju lemari bajunya.

Sungmin menyesap tehnya.

"Ini!" Ryeowook duduk kembali lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran besar pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin mengambilnya dan membuka kotak tersebut. "Eoh? Mantelku?"

"Mianhae, aku terlambat mengembalikannya. Mantelmu sudah ku laundry. Aku takut mantelmu rusak, karena sepertinya mantel itu mahal sekali," jelas Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanayo. Aku masih punya banyak di rumah. Ah! Lain kali kita pergi belanja bersama, ne? Aku selalu pergi sendirian. Jika aku pergi dengan bocah itu dia hanya membuatku tidak leluasa saat belanja!" celoteh Sungmin dengan ekspresi lucu.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Maksudmu… Sajangnim?"

"Ani… Maksudku tunanganku. Saat bersamanya aku tidak leluasa memandang ke kanan atau ke kiri. Dia bahkan sering kali marah tanpa sebab! Menyuruhku tidak boleh tersenyum pada pelayan di restoran," cerita Sungmin dengan menggebu.

"Mungkin dia cemburu," kata Ryeowook memberi komentar.

"Nde? Maldo andwae…" Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Wae? Kalian sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan. Jadi wajar saja jika dia cemburu."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Kami dijodohkan."

"Mwo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Entah bagaimana ceritanya, keluarganya dan keluargaku bisa menjodohkan kami. Aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum kami bertemu setahun yang lalu. Keluarganya membawanya ke tempatku saat itu. Aku hanya tahu namanya dari dunia bisnis. Dan sedikit terkejut bahwa saat itu keluarganya bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung ke rumahku. Ku kira hanya akan berbicara soal bisnis, tapi ternyata tidak," ujar Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau menyukainya…"

"Tidak."

"Aku bukan sedang bertanya padamu, Minnie. Aku memberitahumu kalau kau menyukainya!"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya?! Dia itu memiliki sifat yang dingin, meskipun wajahnya memang tidak masuk dalam kategori jelek. Dia memang pintar, tapi menurutku otak pintarnya itu tidak dia gunakan dengan baik! Dia selalu mengejekku, tiba-tiba memarahiku, bahkan dengan seenaknya dia sering menyeretku sembarangan!" katanya menggebu.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang asik bercerita. "Lihatlah! Kau memang jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu, Lee Sungmin.." celetuknya.

"M-mwo?"

"Kau bercerita tentangnya dengan menggebu begitu. Apa perlu aku membawa kaca di hadapanmu agar kau melihat wajahmu saat bercerita tentangnya?"

"N-nde? M-memangnya wajahku seperti apa?"

"Kedua pipimu merona," goda Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" Sungmin langsung memegang kedua pipinya. "Aniya~ Ini karena di sini panas sekali…"

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau jahat sekali, Wookie-ah~"

Ryeowook tertawa lagi. "Mianhae."

TOK! TOK!

"Ryeowook-ssi!" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah luar menginterupsi kedua yeoja itu.

"Chakkamanyo?" Ryeowook tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Kwanghee-ssi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?" tanya Kwanghee.

"Kau menelponku? Aku belum melihat ponselku sejak tadi. Masuklah dulu!" kata Ryeowook.

Kwanghee pun berjalan melewati Ryeowook. "Eoh? Sedang ada tamu rupanya?"

"Eoh? Neo.. Bukankah kau namja yang menolong Ryeowook waktu itu?" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. Kau…" Kwanghee memangdang Sungmin sambil berusaha mengingat yeoja itu.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, pelayan hotel," kata Sungmin.

"Ah, benar! Annyeong haseyo~" Kwanghee membungkuk sedikit dan dibalas oleh Sungmin.

"Duduklah, Kwanghee-ssi!" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku ke sini ingin hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu dan juga mengingatkanmu kalau hari ini ada jadwal terapi jam tujuh malam nanti," ujar Kwanghee sambil duduk.

"Aku ingat!" sahut Ryeowook. Yeoja itu duduk di samping Kwanghee setelah membuatkan secangkir teh untuk namja tampan itu.

"Terapi?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"A-ah.. Ne.. Terapi untuk anak-anak di rumah sakit. Aku membantu di sana. Benar, kan Kwanghee-ssi?" Ryeowook memberikan kedipan penuh arti pada Kwanghee yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Eoh. Ne.. Geureomyo. Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu pamanku yang bekerja di rumah sakit," sahut Kwanghee.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ah. Begitu? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji," Sungmin berdiri.

Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan Sungmin hingga pintu. "Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. Hati-hati, ne? Jaga kesehatanmu," nasihat Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Arasseo."

"Annyeong! Annyeong, Kwanghee-ssi," pamit Sungmin.

"Um. Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Ryeowook.

"Ne!" sahut Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sungmin menutup pintu mobilnya. Yeoja tersebut terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Terapi?" gumamnya. Yeoja tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Samcon?" sapanya. "Bisakah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi Ryeowook hari ini?"

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya hari ini… Aku ada janji dengan tunanganku," ujarnya lagi.

"…."

"Um~ Kurasa dua orang cukup untuk mengikutinya. Kuharap tidak ketahuan. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"…."

"Ne, arasseo. Annyeong!"

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

TRING!

Ponsel putih miliknya menyala, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Yeoja tersebut melihatnya.

"Ish! Dasar bocah iblis!" gerutunya.

"Ahjussi! Kaja! Heaven caffe!" titahnya sambil merengut lucu.

"Ne, agassi," sahut sang supir patuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong.. ^^

Rena balik lagi nih bawa Mianhaeyo chapter 3..

Rena mau ucapin terima kasih ya untuk kalian yg udah review.. :D

Maaf Rena belum bisa bales review kalian..

Pada tanya kenapa Rena membuat Wookie oppa yang menderita (lagi).. Hmm~ sampe sekarang Rena belum tau mau jawab apa.. hehe.. #plak!

Oya, mian untuk LFY belum ku update.. Rena harap masih ada yang mau nungguin FF itu.. :)

Terakhir, Rena selalu tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian.. kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa tanya langsung, nanti Rena jawab di kolom review..hehe..

Gomawo udah mau mampir.. :D

Annyeong.. #deepbow


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Mianhaeyo, Jalmeothaeso

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T+

Length : ?

Cast :

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Hwang KwangHee

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

.

.

.

Summary : Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke titik ini. Titik di mana kita memulai semuanya karena kesalahan. Hingga aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam sampai kau pergi. Dan aku menyadari satu hal. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Preview~_**

_"Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya hari ini… Aku ada janji dengan tunanganku," ujarnya lagi._

_"…."_

_"Um~ Kurasa dua orang cukup untuk mengikutinya. Kuharap tidak ketahuan. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."_

_"…."_

_"Ne, arasseo. Annyeong!"_

_Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon itu._

_TRING!_

_Ponsel putih miliknya menyala, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Yeoja tersebut melihatnya._

_"Ish! Dasar bocah iblis!" gerutunya._

_"Ahjussi! Kaja! Heaven caffe!" titahnya sambil merengut lucu._

_"Ne, agassi," sahut sang supir patuh._

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

Tn. Kim menatap putranya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Kim Jongwoon! Sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang kau permainkan selain yeoja itu?" ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Yesung.

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" sergah Yesung.

Tn. Kim memejamkan kedua matanya untuk meredam emosinya. "Baik! Anggap aku percaya padamu! Kau harus menikahinya!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Mwo?"

"Yeoja itu bisa saja hanya ingin mengancam keluarga kita! Dia mungkin ingin mengeruk keuntungan dari kehamilannya itu, kan?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Jongwoon! Dia mengembalikan uang yang kau berikan untuknya dan juga menangis sampai berlutut. Apa itu tindakan yeoja yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari keluarga ini?"

Yesung memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. "Sekarang ini banyak orang yang pandai berakting!"

"Dia bahkan harus mengikuti terapi tiga kali dalam seminggu setelah kau memaksanya melakukan hal itu!" ujar Tn. Kim keras.

Yesung memasang tampang tak percayanya.

SRAK!

Tn. Kim melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Yesung. Dengan ragu Yesung memungut kertas-kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca barisan huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau laporan itu bohong? Sungmin yang menyuruhku untuk mengawasi yeoja itu saat merasa ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Ryeowook mengalami trauma yang menyebabkan dirinya takut bersentuhan dengan namja. Orang-orangku sendiri yang bertanya pada dokter yang menanganinya," jelas Tn. Kim panjang lebar.

Yesung tertegun. Dia ingin tak percaya, namun hatinya sedikit bergetar saat membaca keterangan medis.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau tetap harus menikah dengannya. Dua minggu lagi!" kata Tn. Kim bernada final.

Yesung terdiam. Namja tersebut tidak menjawab lagi. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Ryeowook membereskan barang-barang kantornya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar dibantu Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sekitar mereka.

"Mulai besok aku akan sendirian di kantor ini…" keluh Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa datang ke flatku, kan? Kau boleh menginap."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Mianhae, Wookie-ah…"

"Jika kau mengucapkan kata itu sekali lagi, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi!" ancam Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah-"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Eunhyuk-ah. Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku tidak bisa tenang. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi-"

"Hyukie-ah... Kumohon, jangan bahas ini lagi, eoh?" Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dalam. "Cha! Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

"Ne?" raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah drastis saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Katakanlah kalau Ryeowook memang pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" goda Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk langsung menunduk dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapikan buku-buku yang ada di laci meja Ryeowook. "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, Kim Ryeowook!" ucapnya salah tingkah.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook yang terduduk diam di hadapannya. Yeoja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kim Ryeowook," panggil Tn. Kim.

"N-ne, sajangnim!" sahut Ryeowook cepat.

Tn. Kim menghela nafasnya. "Kau masih tidak mau memanggilku appa?"

"N-nde? A-aniyo, sajangnim. Hanya saja… saya sudah terbiasa memanggil anda seperti itu," kata Ryeowook dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, biasakan memanggilku dengan sebutan appa. Kau akan menjadi menantuku," ucap Tn. Kim.

"Akan kucoba. Tapi…"

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook, menunggu yeoja itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Saya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk keluarga anda. Sepertinya putra anda tidak menginginkan pernikahan. Saya takut ini akan merusak hubungan anda dengan Jongwoon sajang. Aku hanya-"

"Aku hanya ingin dia belajar bertanggung jawab. Dia sudah besar dan seharusnya dia tahu apa sebab dan akibat dari setiap hal yang dilakukannya."

"Tapi ini bukan kesalahan putra anda sepenuhnya. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Tn. Kim menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau mencintai putraku?"

Ryeowook terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "N-nde?"

"Kau masih membelanya di saat kau mengalami hal seberat ini karena ulahnya. Apa ada alasan lain selain kau menyukainya?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"S-saya hanya… Hanya…" Ryeowook tampak kikuk menjawab pertanyaan dari namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Yesung. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Persiapkan saja dirimu dan jaga kesehatanmu. Aku sudah meminta dokter pribadiku untuk menyusun jadwal pemeriksaan rutin untuk kandunganmu. Aku juga menyiapkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjagamu. Mengenai pernikahan kalian, aku sudah menyiapkan gereja dan gedung resepsinya. Undangan akan disebar akhir minggu ini. Untuk pakaian, aku sudah menghubungi salah seorang perancang busana dan dua hari lagi kalian akan mencoba pakaian kalian," jelas Tn. Kim panjang lebar.

"Sajangnim-"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan 'ya', Kim Ryeowook," ucap Tn. Kim tegas.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang bernada final tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?! Ini sudah botol ke empat, kalau kau tidak sanggup berhitung lagi!" ujar seorang namja brunette pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

Suara gaduh dan musik yang kencang membuat namja itu harus mengencangkan nada bicaranya.

Namja yang ditegur itu hanya menyunggingkan smirknya sambil menenggak habis segelas lagi cairan berwarna coklat tersebut ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ya, Kim Jongwoon!" bentak namja itu seraya menarik tangan sahabatnya yang sedang menuangkan minuman beraroma menyengat itu ke dalam gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Hah~ Geurae… Aku… Kim Jongwoon. Anak dari pemilik CheonSa~" racau namja bermata sipit itu.

"Ya! Geumanhae! Kau sudah mau menikah masih saja bersikap seperti ini."

Yesung tersenyum remeh. "Menikah? Geurae! Aku akan menikah. Menikah dengan yeoja bodoh yang mengandung anakku. Mwo? Anakku? Cih!" racaunya bermonolog ria.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau bisa terkena masalah jika ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu mendengarnya!"

Yesung menenggak kembali minumannya yang telah berhasil dituangnya.

TRAK!

Yesung meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. "Aku memang sudah mendapat masalah~"

"Kau mendapat masalah memang karena ulahmu!"

Yesung menatap namja di sebelahnya dengan mata yang berkedip dengan berat, menandakan namja itu telah mabuk total. "Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau pernah tidur dengan wanita?" tanya Yesung melantur.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. "Baiklah. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku membawamu pergi dari sini. Bicaramu sudah melantur, tuan muda Kim!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berusaha menarik tubuh Yesung untuk ikut berdiri.

"Kau tahu rasanya meniduri wanita?"

"Hajima, Kim Jongwoon!" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha sabar seraya menopang tubuh Yesung dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Um~ Ternyata yeoja itu belum pernah disentuh siapapun sebelumnya. Aku namja pertama yang berhasil menyentuhnya. Haha! Beruntung sekali aku~" Yesung terus meracau.

"Aish! Kau berkata seolah-olah kau pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya! Aigo~" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Yesung ke mobil lalu dengan tanpa mengulur waktu, namja itu segera membawa sahabatnya pulang ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Lama namja tampan itu menunggu jawaban dari seberang hingga akhirnya terjawab.

"Yeob-"

_"YA! Kenapa? Ada apa kau menelponku tengah malam begini, huh?! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" _bentak sang penerima telpon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek. Kalau saja saat ini dia tidak mengenakan handsfree, mungkin namja itu telah menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut. "Ya~ Sopanlah sedikit pada tunanganmu, nona Lee!"

_"Menelpon orang tengah malam itu yang tidak sopan!" _sahut yeoja di seberang dengan nada ketus.

"Aish, arasseo! Aku minta maaf, kau puas?! Aku ingin memberitahu kalau malam ini Yesung hyung tidur di apartemenku. Dia sedang mabuk berat. Sejak tadi dia meracau tidak jelas!" kata Kyuhyun.

_"Mwo?"_

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu! Kau tidurlah lagi. Besok aku jemput seperti biasa, aratji?" kata Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan telpon secara sepihak. Kemudian tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis penuh makna. "Saranghae," gumamnya pelan sebelum melepaskan handsfree dari telinganya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Ryeowook PoV**

Aku menatap sisi jalan dari kaca mobil di sampingku. Pagi ini jadwalku mencoba pakaian yang akan aku kenakan saat acara pernikahanku nanti.

"Ya~ Apa yang kau lamunkan?" terdengar suara Sungmin menegurku.

Aku menatapnya yang duduk di sampingku. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau… Mungkin ini tidak seharusnya terjadi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kita tidak akan pernah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada kita untuk ke depannya," ucapnya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dulu… Setahun yang lalu aku juga berpikir kalau perjodohan yang kualami tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku terus berpikir mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghentikannya, atau melanjutkannya? Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkannya dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, saat aku telah berdiri bersamanya di acara pertunangan kami. Saat itu aku seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur. Aku melihatnya menatapku. Saat itu dia bertanya, 'gwaenchanayo?'. Dia bertanya padaku dengan wajahnya yang terlihat teduh. Ketika melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku seperti disadarkan bahwa banyak waktu yang telah kulewati bersamanya. Dan entah mengapa hatiku jadi memiliki sebuah keinginan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang disebut cinta, tapi… Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lain secara sadar. Walaupun bibirku berkata aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kedua mataku selalu ingin melihatnya. Meskipun aku menghindar, kedua telingaku ingin mendengar suaranya setiap hari. Itu yang kurasakan setelah aku berjalan sangat jauh. Sampai di titik ini."

Penuturannya membuatku terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku tahu masalahmu dan masalahku berbeda, tapi ada sedikit persamaan antara kita," tuturnya membuatku tidak mengerti.

"Musun?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Wookie-ah."

"A-aku…" aku bingung harus bilang apa.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus bisa menjalani ini semua dengan baik. Mundur tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Percayalah!" katanya.

Akupun tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Mungkin dia ada benarnya juga. Mencoba untuk menjalani semua.

Tak lama kami pun sampai di butik. Kami segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam butik tersebut.

"Eommoni~" Sungmin memanggil seorang wanita cantik yang tengah sibuk memeriksa tuxedo hitam yang terpajang pada sebuah menekin.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kalian sudah datang? Yesung sedang mencoba tuxedo untuk pemberkatan di dalam."

Kami beranjak untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa ini mempelai wanitanya?" wanita itu menatapku dengan ramah.

Aku membungkuk untuk mengucapkan salam. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Ryeowook imnida."

Kiluhat dia tersenyum. "Aku Kim Heechul. Tidak perlu sungkan, panggil saja aku eommoni. Wah~ kau manis sekali. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan ayah mertuamu dan Sungmin."

"A-ah~ Tidak… Aku biasa saja," sahutku kikuk.

"Kaja! Kita lihat gaun untukmu!" dia mengajakku ke salah satu sudut di ruangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan beberapa gaun rancangannya.

Ini benar-benar membuatku takjub. Gaun-gaun di hadapanku tampak cantik. Aku bahkan ragu gaun-gaun ini akan cocok saat kukenakan nanti.

"Karena kalian menikah mendadak dan ayah mertuamu hanya memberiku waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menyelesaikan ini, jadi aku tidak tahu gaun ini sesuai dengan seleramu atau tidak. Mianhae," ucapnya.

"A-aniyo~ Ini cantik sekali. Benar-benar cantik," kataku kagum. "Apa… Aku betul-betul boleh mencobanya?" tanyaku.

"Geureom~ Kau di sini memang untuk mencobanya, kan?" sahutnya.

"Cha! Cobalah! Aku akan menunggu di sini," kata Sungmin seraya mengambil tas kecil yang sejak tadi tersampir di bahuku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagiaku saat jari-jariku menyentuh gaun-gaun ini.

Aku memilih sebuah gaun putih dengan butiran manik-manik pink sederhana dan dihiasi pita mawar putih di bagian tengahnya.

"Aku coba yang ini…" aku menarik keluar gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

"Masuklah! Cobalah tata riasnya juga," ujar Heechul eommoni.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung masuk pada sebuah ruang yang hanya tertutup tirai besar.

Perlahan aku mengganti pakaianku dengan gaun yang sudah kupilih. Tak lama setelah itu, datang seorang wanita yang bertugas untuk mencoba merias wajahku.

"Aku ingin riasan yang natural saja. Jangan terlalu tebal," ucapku halus.

"Ne, agassi!" sahutnya lalu mulai memoles wajahku.

Setengah jam aku berada di ruang ini.

"Untuk sementara, rambut anda hanya akan saya ikat sederhana untuk memastikan tudung ini cocok atau tidak," ucap wanita itu.

"Ne. Arasseo.." sahutku sambil menatapnya lewat cermin di hadapanku.

"Sudah selesai. Anda boleh keluar," katanya.

Aku pun berdiri dan menatap pantulan diriku lewat kaca hingga aku tersadar kalau tirai sedang di buka. Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Minnie-ah, eott-"

DEG!

Ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri di samping Sungmin dengan stelan tuxedo putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Dia…

Benar-benar tampan…

.

.

**Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

"Wah~ Kau benar-benar cantik!" puji Eunhyuk saat Ryeowook memperlihatkan fotonya yang mengenakan gaun putih untuk pernikahannya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa namja ini terlihat begitu dingin? Ck!" gerutu Eunhyuk. Matanya tertuju pada namja yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"Hyukie-ah~" rajuk Ryeowook.

"Ck! Arasseo! Biar bagaimanapun dia calon suamimu. Meskipun ini terlalu cepat, chukkae! Tidak kusangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu dariku," ujar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali, sih?" cicit Eunhyuk dengan mimik kesal.

"Mungkin mereka masih menyelesaikan berita. Ya~ Sebegitu inginnya kau bertemu dengan Donghae-ssi?" goda Ryeowook jahil.

Eunhyuk langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "A-ani… Hanya saja… Bukankah mereka yang membuat janji ingin bertemu? Tapi kenapa mereka yang terlambat?"

"Masih mau mengelak? Kudengar Donghae-ssi sering menelponmu.." kata Ryeowook.

"Mwo? D-dari siapa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk gelagapan.

Ryeowook menyendikkan bahu mungilnya. "Menurutmu siapa?"

"Ish! Kwanghee-ssi~" gerutu Eunhyuk pelan.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat gelagat Eunhyuk.

KLINTING!

"Eosseo useyo~" sapaan dari pelayan caffe membuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yeogi!" seru Ryeowook pada kedua pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke caffe itu.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, lalu berjalan mendekati meja Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, tadi kami tertahan di ruangan PD Nam," kata Kwanghee menjelaskan seraya duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Hyukie yang tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Donghae-ssi," celetuk Ryeowook yang kontan membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"A-aniyo~" sahut Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Apa kubilang… Nyatakan saja~" kata Kwanghee enteng.

"Yaish! Neo- Wookie-ah, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan wajah yang merona.

Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau Presdir Kim yang menyiapkan semuanya? Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menjaga kesehatanku saja.

"Ah~ Apa orang-orang itu bodyguardmu?" tanya Donghae seraya menatap 4 orang namja yang mengenakan jas hitam di luar caffe.

"Itu… Mereka ditugaskan menjagaku. Sebetulnya aku menjadi tidak leluasa," jawab Ryeowook.

"Tapi saat pergi ke rumah sakit kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk taksi lagi. Ternyata tuan Kim pribadi yang baik. Beberapa kali aku melihat wajahnya, kukira dia orang yang kejam," ujar Eunhyuk berpendapat.

"Kau membicarakan calon mertuaku, Lee Hyukjae," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya berpendapat," sahut Eunhyuk.

Kwanghee menatap Ryeowook dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja itu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue

Annyeong~ :D

Rena balik lagi dengan Mianhaeyo chapter 4 yang -mian- pendek..

Hah~ Mian lagi-lagi belum bisa update Love for You-nya.. :(

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk review.. :)

Nah~ kan pada tanya siapa tunangannya Sungmin, di sini pasti udah pada tahu kan.. hehe..

Mian kalo ada typonya.. ^^

Humm~ Bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi.. Udah aja ah~

Terakhir, jangan lupa review tanpa bashnya.. :D

Gomawo buat yang udah mampir baca..

Annyeong #bow


End file.
